To Lie or Not to Lie
by Josephine3
Summary: I'm new here and this is my real first time writing. So many lies with so many truths. They lost sight of the truth a while ago. Can they keep lying? This is mainly a Duo & Hilde romance with HeeroxRelena and Trowa xOC with a little twists. Its PG for vio
1. Chapter One

Hello, I'm a new author and this is my new story

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing. 

Hello, I'm a new author and this is my new story. I happen to like new pairings so you have been warned. 

To Lie or Not to Lie

Even the biggest Lie has a bit of truth to it

The children looked at the two back to back computers and typed vigorously. Both looking at the adult in the room watching their progress. A few hours later when there exercise was almost over when an aloud explosion was heard shaking the whole building. The two girls looked at each other and the adult. 

"Marie, what is going on?" One asked. 

Marie was already on the communication rout looking to see what was going on. She nodded her head and looked at the two children. "Stay here, we are under attack." She said quietly and ran out the room. The two girls looked at each other and ran out after Marie but immediately lost sight of her. They continued to run down the hallway but another explosion stopped them in their tracks. 

"Maybe we should go back." The younger of the two said. 

The older one shook her head, "We need to help." She grabbed her friends arm and they continued to run down the stair. They finally got down seven flights of stairs and entered the seventh level. They looked to see windows broken and blood all over the place. They continued to walk down when Marie came up from behind them. Her left shirt sleeve was bloody as well as her hand. "Girls, Hurry!" 

"Marie, what's going on!" 

"They moved up the fifteenth level. Now is our chance to escape." 

"Marie, what is going on?" 

"We are being attacked come on now!" 

The two girls complied without hesitation and ran with Marie. The three where all near the door when the younger one stopped. 

"Tabby!" 

"This is no time to be going after your cat!" Marie yelled at the girl.

"Its alright! I'll be right back!" And the girl ran back the other way. The older run started to run after her but Marie stopped her. "She will be alright. Come on!" They ran out the building and where a few yards away when they went flying at an explosion from behind them. They both turned and looked at the burning building. Marie looked at the girl and shook her head, "I'm so sorry…"

Relena was worried. This new religion group was going to be dangerous. But no one believed her at all. If Heero's sources found this out they would be all over this in five minutes. The minute the princesses friend's found something out, they where just worrying, it was stupid. She looked at the pile to her left and the lipped to her right. She signed a paper and looked at the pile to her right. The last paper. Finally. She read it over and signed it and put her feet up on the desk. She was finally done with her work. She was glad she wore pants this morning since everyone was talking about how cold it had gotten in the day. She heard the door open and quickly put her feet down. Hilde walked in the room in jeans and a sweater with a jacket, smiling brightly at Relena. Relena sighed and smiled at Hilde. Hilde sat down in one of the chairs in front of Relena's desk and rubbed her hands together. 

"How are you?" Relena asked. 

Hilde thought about it for a minute, "I'm good. Its really cold though." 

Relena laughed for a few minutes, started at by a bewildered Hilde. Relena slowly calmed down and fixed her suit jacket. "Everyone kept saying how it was so cold. You must be the twentieth person to say that!" 

Hilde smiled. "I guess so. I came over to ask if you want to go out tonight? It is Friday and I don't want to be out by myself." 

Relena thought about it for a while. "What about Duo? Wouldn't you want to…" Hilde quickly shook her head and breathed out. "He doesn't like me like that." 

Relena shook her head. "Do you know that for sure?" 

Hilde sighed. She looked past Relena toward the slowly dark sky and the full tree leaves turning brown. "I just know." She looked at Relena, "So are you coming?" 

"Sure!" Relena smiled at her. 

Hilde smiled back at her and got up from her chair. "I'll come over around nine."

Relena nodded her head. 'See you later Hilde." 

Hilde nodded her head and walked out the room. Relena sighed and put her feet up again. She better get a good nap in now. 

The girl was young. No older then twenty and no younger then fifteen. She was in a white room, in white clothes and shoeless. Her room had a bed, a table, a small television, and stereo. She had long brown red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes with glasses. She was dancing around the room listening to techno music and she stopped and looked at her watch. She sat down to the in front of the television's left and pulled out a tile. She pulled out two circuits and played with them for a while till a door behind her opened. She smiled and ran out the room before the door closed again. She walked down the stairs, with her bare feet and went down till she went to whatever floor she was on. She walked and saw two people, a man, and a women, close to each other and where deeply engrossed in each other they didn't notice her. The girl Out of the blue they started to kiss holding each other and the girl smiled. That was so cute, they had been doing this for a week now. The girl gave them a last look before leaving them to themselves. She ran up the stairs to the roof of the building and sat down at the edge. Then sun was almost setting now and she looked down and focused her attention to the bus stop and saw another men and women talking. She nodded her head as they saw she was holding hands and looked at the women's left hand and saw the women's engagement and wedding ring and smiled at that. They worked on that relationship for a year and she even got out to see the wedding. She looked at her watch and ran down the stairs. She was back on the floor she came from in two minutes and opened the door to see a pair of new shoes on her bed. She smiled and picked up the note she heard it aloud. "For your next adventures." She smiled again, "Thank you Lawrence." She put them under her bed and went to sleep. She didn't get caught this time.

Relena looked at the full length mirror on her wall near her bedroom wall near her door and nodded her head. Sky blue leather, black sleeveless shirt, black leather boots, and a black jacket just in case it was still cold. Her make up was nicely done and she put her hair up except for her bangs and put little studs in her ears. She walked down the stairs and just when she stepped her bottom floor the doorbell rang. She opened the door while slipping on her jacket to see Hilde in a black shirt, black shirt, skin tone stockings, black shoes, and a pale red jacket which matched her make up. They smiled at each other and got into Hilde's car. Hilde pulled up in a parking lot and gave the guy the key. They went to the elevator and rode down to the basement of the building. The doors opened and they where greeted by loud, ear popping music. Hilde looked around and pointed to VIP, "Some of my friends are over there." 

Relena nodded her head and started to walk, "How did you meet them?"

"They needed parts for the cars they owned. And they introduced me to this place. This is a good place and not to nasty at all." Hilde said, "I come here when I need to just get away. The people are cool and maybe you can meet someone." Relena laughed and looked over and Hilde, "You hope so too?" Hilde laughed back at Relena and smiled, "Are we that obvious?" 

"Maybe." 

They where almost there when two men stepped in front of them. Hilde and Relena looked over them and where not impressed at all. "Excuse us." Relena said trying to get around them. They both stepped in front of them again. 

"We just want to talk." One said.

"We don't. If you'll excuse us." Hilde said grabbing Relena's wrists and almost got around them when they both touched their necks at a small prick. Relena's eyes became a little blurred and tried to focus on Hilde but Hilde, from her messed up vision, all she could see was Hilde going through the same thing. Relena finally gave in to the drug and fell into one of the men's arms a while before Hilde. She looked up to the man's smiling face and saw a cross on his wrist. "No." She moaned out and saw dark. 

Hilde eyes finally slowly opened. She tried to shift because she felt uncomfortable but found her arms where chained above confining her. She tried to move her feet and found that she could but the she couldn't move that much. She sighed and gave up trying to go free. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she found she wasn't alone in the room. The room was a large black room with six other bodies in there. She sighed and realized the drug was still in her system and she closed her eyes again. 

Do you like? Is it good? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing

I like different pairing and one of my favorites will be shown in the coming chapters

To Lie or Not to Lie

Even the biggest Lie has some bit of Truth to it 

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed holding her head. She looked around her room with spinning eyes. What was wrong with her? She was so tired. She tried to get out of her best but swung backwards and leaned on the bed on her knees. She slowly climbed back into the bed and faced the ceiling. Whatever was wrong with her she felt like dying. Her head was pounding so much she wanted to cry, she was hot but at the same time felt cold, while she couldn't think straight. She laid there for a while and looked at her television. She forced herself up and remembered the talk of some people coming over. She put her computer on and put some wires into the television. It took her normally five minutes to connect to the buildings camera but it took her twenty minutes and she felt her strength wavering. She looked around the cells and found everyone of them empty except for the last one. She zoomed in and found nine faces. Who where they? She moved the camera at each of the faces and stopped on one of them. She blinked, he was beautiful. She quickly moved the camera and rested on one of the faces and blinked and blinked again. She felt her vision becoming blurred, "Hilde?" She asked before slumping backwards in exhaustion.

He was forcefully woken up from his sleep with a few forceful shakes. Duo's eyes looked at a man maybe about thirty years old. The man smacked Duo's face and went down to his left doing the same thing to Quatre. Duo tried to adjust his eyes to the light coming from the now opened door and looked around to see Heero, himself, and the others but what caught his attention was one guy smacking Relena and Hilde to get up. What in the hell where they doing here?The light lessened as a man in large mass entered the room. "Hello all. You have all been detained a while ago and shall be eliminated in just a little while. Any questions?" They where all silent trying to figure a way out except for Hilde, "Yes I have one. Does this include mints. I would like to go out with a fresh breath." 

Everyone looked at Hilde like she had lost a few brain cells as the man walked up to her. "Just for that you will be the first to die." He turned around but Hilde lifted her legs and caught his neck and wrapped her legs over his mouth and nose. Tightly. "Okay here is the deal, you are now slowly running out of oxygen, and soon you will suffocate and die. Now in order to live you will release my friends and I and we will be on our merry way." The man tried to get her legs off but she held them all the tighter now looking at the attention she had of the room. The man nodded his head toward his men. The men quickly let everyone go and Hilde last but Hilde kept her lock on his mouth and nose. She balanced herself for a few seconds and did a flip taking the man with her slamming him face down. The guards looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hilde looked at the awed guards and they all took steps back. They where frozen in place, not certain what to do. Hilde looked at all her friends and their questioning looks and looked away and backs to the guards. 

"Just go and tell everyone to go with you." Four of the five nodded but one stayed and looked defiantly at Hilde who glared back. 

"I'm not scared of you." He told her. 

"Good for you." 

"There is someone here. She isn't supposed to be here please take her with you."

"Why?" 

"She could help you more then any files."

"Where is she?" 

"On the floor above us. I have to go now." He turned to walk away but Hilde stopped him, "What is your name?"

"Lawrence. Good-bye." 

Hilde shook her head, "What to do…"

"I'm sorry!" Relena interrupted, "How in the hell did you do that?" 

"I'll explain later." Hilde said "Two teams one can get the girl the other can get the files…"

"You are going to trust that man?" Wufei questioned her, "What if he is lying?" 

"It is highly unlikely. The guards down here are guards that have been forced too with some threat. They hate this place as much as we would. Does any one mind getting the girl?" 

Duo perked up, "I'll do it!" 

Wufei looked at him and shook his head, "He is not to be trusted with some onna by himself. I'll go as well." 

"I will go too." Trowa said. He looked at Wufei's murderous gaze at Duo while they walked out the door and followed suit. 

Hilde looked at the three and held her head. "Only to me." She looked at the remaining gazes of Relena, Heero, and Quatre. "Come on." 

They walked out and Hilde looked around, "Run. Fast." They ran after her and they ran down to three flights of stairs and they got off after the third flight. The halls where empty and they had no trouble finding the main room with a huge computer and Hilde ran to it and started to type fast, so fast Heero was barely able to keep up with her movements. She was doing a send program to some place and she gathered all the files the computer had and sent it. She then did another program and Heero recognized it immediately. "Hilde." 

"I'm giving everyone fifteen minutes. They others should be done and taking her out the room by now." 

She hit enter and a red light flashed in the room, "Self destruct activated. Self destruct activated. Fifteen minutes till destruction. Evacuate immediately."

"Lets Go." Hilde told them. 

Four floors up they heard the warning of self-destruct and Duo hurried with the circuits. He finally got it and they ran into the room. She was sleeping from what they could tell. They looked over her quickly to see if she looked trust worthy and she passed each of their tests, especially Duo's since she was, "Hot." Trowa and Wufei almost agreed with him but knew they wouldn't be able to live it down and they lifted her out the bed expecting a heavy load but she was surprisingly light. Trowa picked her up and she moved up closer to him surprising him but he shrugged it off. She had light skin and he guess she was mixed maybe Hispanic.

"Ten minutes till self destruction. Evacuate immediately." They saw an elevator that came within seconds and they all got on it hitting the lower level and went down ten floors with no trouble. They ran out and saw Hilde and the others waiting near a huge black Lincoln Navigators with tinted windows. They all looked at the girl except Hilde who was in the Drivers seat and they put her in and got in themselves. "Five minutes till self destruction." 

"Um Hilde?"

"Yeah I know." Hilde pulled out two circuits and hot wired the car. She hit the gas and drove through the garage still hearing the warning of self destruction. Hilde leaned back and saw the street and went into hit the gas harder. They made it out and where a block away when the building exploded. They stopped at the red light and where the only ones that didn't poke their heads out the window, not that anyone noticed, to look at the burning building. The light turned green and they drove slowly out the city not even looking at the beauty of the Eiffel Tower as the sun rose. 

The airports, as usual, where busy with people coming in and out of Paris. They expected that they would have to wait in line to the tickets but a man in faded jeans with a black long sleeved shirt with sneakers, reading a newspaper his eyes covered with black shades and brown hair cut short. Hilde tapped him on the shoulder. The guy looked up from his newspaper and looked her over from feet to face and nodded. 

"Where you need to go?" 

"Nantes." 

The man folded his paper and got up hovering a foot above Hilde and grinned at her. She pushed him and turned him toward gate sixty five. "Damn growth hormones." They heard her whisper to herself and as they followed her. They expected a private plane but yet they where shocked to find one none the less. They got into the plane to find a soft creamed colored carpet and atmosphere and they walked in and put the still sleeping girl on one of the sofas. She stirred and went back to sleep. They all sat down and looked at Hilde who was staring into space. "I am a trained anti terrorist and I was just getting around to having a life when this started. I worked for them for a while and then I went out to see if I could work in house from OZ which was where I meet Duo. And the rest you all know." 

"Why did you keep that from us." 

They felt the plane rise form the runway and Hilde looked at Heero, "Would you like to answer that question?"

Heero gave her a death glare and looked toward the others, "She was under orders not too." 

The rest of the ride was without incident and they all went to sleep, the drug they were all induced to, still in their blood stream. They all awoke as the left the landing and they got up all stretching. They all looked at the girl who was still sleeping. Relena looked at her and felt her forehead. "She's sick."

"I got her." Wufei said picking her up. He felt someone gaze on his back and turned around and saw no one. He shrugged and walked out to the plane and walked across the roofand to the waiting elevator. The man who flew the plane motioned for Wufei to follow him at the first stop they made and they got off leaving the rest to go somewhere else. They got off five floors after Wufei and walked with Hilde who entered a code and they walked into a black walled room with a large table in the middle and say a women resting her feet on the table wearing black leather boots, black leather pants, black halter top. Her face was pale with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"This is Marie, my mentor." She gestured to the lounging women who nodded her head. 

"Good work on the enemy base." Marie said to Hilde. "I hear you brought someone with you." 

"Yeah. One of the guards said she would be helpful."

"We shall see." She turned to the guys as Wufei walked into the room. "Now what do with you six."

Is it good? Please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing. 

Hello, I'm a new author and this is my new story. I happen to like new pairings so you have been warned. 

To Lie or Not to Lie

Even the biggest Lie has a bit of truth to it

"I do suppose it would be helpful to have more hands around." Marie said to herself. She walked over to a computer on the wall, and they noticed that the room was buzzing with computers. She was typing something or another. "Available apartments…" she said as she trailed off. "Perfect! There are eight new ones just done. I'll have some one show you them." 

Relena cleared her throat to get attention, "I know this might have been explained and I missed it but what exactly is this place?" 

Marie looked at her and then to Hilde, "I'm going to like her."

Relena blinked as Marie turned to her, "This place is like an advanced version of Preventors except we have been around longer and don't focus on the Kingdom and its partners but the whole world's anti-peace or terrorist organizations. We help in little ways not to expose the bigger picture." Marie looked at each of their faces, "We even helped train you five." She turned away from them for a minute. She went to the biggest screen and typed something and they found the room where the girl they picked up rested. 

"She's sick." Hilde told Marie.

Marie nodded her head and zoomed in on the face. She clicked up another screen to the side of the girls face. Hilde shook her head, "She reminds me of someone." Marie typed in 'face identification' and ran it through the computer. Hilde blinked and turned to the screen just as the computer got a file and looked at the girl. She imagined it with a more youthful face and blinked again, "Annie!" 

The file was pulled up for everyone to see and Marie read it aloud, "Her name is Anne, seventeen years old, five four, brown eyes with brown hair. She was taken from a base when she was five years old and grew up in the base we extracted her from and was trained but that is how far we got on her. Now lets send you to your apartments." 

Six people came in and took them all to the apartments and that left Hilde with Marie. "So we are both relieved." Hilde said to Marie, "Your daughter and my best friend is alive." 

Marie looked at her, "I trained you too well." 

"Thank you Marie." Hilde turned and walked out to the room. 

Hilde walked to the other side of the room so she could watch her friend. What was she like now? Was she still the same? Or was she corrupted? She sighed and sat down and watched Anne sleep and fell asleep herself. She woke up when she heard a yell from Annie. She looked around the navy walled room with curiosity. 

"Okay, this so isn't my room." Hilde looked at her watch and saw she had been asleep for five hours. "At least my headache went away." She said. Hilde heard footsteps and found Marie with the others. She turned around back to the window and put her hands in her pockets. She walked around the room looking around the room taking in everything and sat back down. and looked at the lap top in front of her. "At least I have something to do." She turned it on and took her hair out the pony tail and it trailed down a little past her shoulders and twirled it around her finger while the Internet loaded. She went on many news sites and finally found what she was looking for. "Wimbledon Company building exploded early this morning around six this morning. So far no survivors." She nodded her head and gave a smirk, "So they did get out which would mean that I am not there anymore." She looked around and sighed and fell backwards on the bed. 

"She isn't loyal." Wufei said. 

"Would you be if they kidnapped you?" Relena asked. Wufei shook his head no. 

"Go talk to her." Marie told Hilde. 

"Why don't you?"

Marie gave her a glare and Hilde sighed and walked out the room and into the other. They watched the door open and Hilde walk in and Annie leaned her head up and blinked and smiled. "Hi Hilde." 

"Hey Annie." 

"How did you get so sick?" 

"Um I went outside other night in what I am wearing now?" 

Hilde nodded her head, "That would do it." 

"How did you survive the explosion?" Hilde asked 

Annie thought about it for a minute, "I was going after Tabby when I found her on my bed sleeping. I got her. I went out the back way but these two guards stopped me and when I tried to get away one of them grabbed my arm and I tried to get his grasp off but I hit my head then I was in Wimbledon." 

"You didn't try to get to any one youknew?"

Annie looked at her, "Why would I?" 

"I mean, you used to hate terrorist and I figured the first thing you would want to do would be get out." 

Annie looked at her, "You don't know do you?" 

"Know what?" 

"Wimbledon is really Freelon. It's just its other name they use from time to time. You just destroyed our partners."

Hilde sat down on the bed and looked at Annie, they where face to face now. 

"They kidnapped us."

"No, it was intercepted."

"Why did they try to kill us?"

"They don't like Sky." 

"Why?"

"You have more power then them." 

"So you helped them." Hilde stated. 

Annie smiled. "No. Why do you think I went out in this way and whoever got me would realize it was like a cell then a room." 

"And what would they do?" 

"Train me more. Three day periods and figured they would break me." 

"And they didn't?"

"Not really. It was really boring in that cell so I would rewire the computer screensand watch what as going on. They in reality knew what Crosses where up to and figured it was the best way to get rid of you. How did you know I was there?"

"A guard named Lawrence told us." 

Annie smiled. "Lawrence caught me once spying on them. He didn't tell on me though." 

Hilde shrugged and got up and Annie laid back down and started to talk again but her voice tone changed, "Crosses are too heavy, cross will be burned, while the world turns, new religions will begin crosses will change and we will fight soon." It sounded like a lullaby and Hilde turned to look at her, "What?"

"I can't tell you everything. It would be so boring. Be careful!" She smiled at Hilde and looked at the ceiling. 

Hilde walked into the room. "She obviously isn't telling us something."

Marie looked at her daughter, "She might not be able to."

They all looked at her, "They needed to break her. She said that herself, if she is tired enough you can force blocks into the brain to stop her from remembering." 

Hilde looked at her friend, "They can be removed, but then the remainders of the blocks would still be up and take some time."

"Maybe." 

"We will do it soon." Marie said. "She grew up to be beautiful. We might be able to use her for our next job." 

Hilde looked at her mentor. Her job and then her daughter. 

Is it good? I think its going along well. 


End file.
